


He's So Sexy When He's Angry

by HobbitFeels



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Thorin gets turned on when Bilbo stands up for himself, Written pre DoS so Lake Town arrival is in book-verse, angry!bilbo, dub con kissing, implied jerk!thorin, kink meme fill, sassy!bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitFeels/pseuds/HobbitFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Fill</p><p>Original Prompt:  "There's no way around it. Thorin's just a dick to Bilbo for about 90% of the movie and a good portion of the book. Well, at one point, Bilbo just gets fed up with it and tells Thorin to fuck off. Thorin hadn't been attracted to the hobbit beforehand, but after he sees this different side of Bilbo, he gets sort of turned on."</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's So Sexy When He's Angry

**Author's Note:**

> Written prior to the theatrical release of DoS, so their arrival in Lake Town comes from the book.
> 
> Borrowed a little book dialogue for Bilbo's first quote. Have to love canon sassy!Bilbo. It was too perfect not to use for the prompt. Large sections of italics are Thorin's flashbacks.

Thorin sat in the common room of the company's lodging in Lake Town, staring into the fire. He was replaying what happened that afternoon after Bilbo freed them from their barrels. At the time he thought he was justifiably cross at being sent down the river to be half-drowned in a barrel but in retrospect, he realized that he had been harsh with Bilbo one time too many.

 _"Well, are you alive or are you dead? Are you still in prison, or are you free? If you want food, and if you want to go on with this silly adventure- it's yours after all and not mine-you had better slap your arms and rub your legs and try and help me get the others out while there is a chance!"_

Thorin should have felt guilt at the memory of this scolding but he was too busy being proud of Bilbo for having the boldness to call him out. Bilbo made good points and was fantastically firm at giving orders to boot. 

_As they freed more dwarves, Bilbo was grumbling to himself._

_"What was that, Master Baggins?" Thorin challenged._

_"If you must know, I was saying what a pigheaded, selfish, fancified fuck you were, Thorin Oakenshield. Too good for barrel travel! I'm sorry, would you have rather stayed in the dungeon? Did you ever stop to think about how taxing it was for me? Running around, hiding, passing messages at your whim, and trying to figure out how to get you all out of that predicament? At least you were given regular meals and had a place to sleep at night without worrying that your discovery would mean the end of hope for your entire company! Do you think that I wanted to stuff you all in barrels? Or ride down the river on them? Let's talk about that for a minute," Bilbo huffed, eyes flashing fire. "Do you have any idea how much hobbits hate water? How we fear it? You would if you were paying any attention at the stream in Mirkwood. I was horrified by that, since you missed it. Yet I rode the barrels down a river that could have drowned me in a second--with none of you even able to help me! I would have gladly saved myself that terror if there had been any other way."_

_Bilbo turned as though he were finished but shook his head and faced Thorin once again. He was trembling with rage._

_"You have been rude to me since the moment you set foot in Bag End. Rude, sarcastic, and hateful. I thought maybe after what you said up on the rock about being wrong that we could move forward in better understanding of each other but it continues. Comments about lifting my pinkie for tea or cracks about my being too soft for the road. How's this for being soft for the road: I've saved your arse multiple times now without even having fucking armor!" Bilbo was raging in full force. His face was flushed and he was breathing hard. "You all have leather, chain...bloody majestic furs for protection and warmth. I'm vulnerable and fucking frozen at night. Yes, I am a soft hobbit. No, I am not used to travel. But let's just see how good any of you would do running around in only three layers of cotton on this journey. I've done without comforts, I've fought without armor, and I've sucked things up over and over trying to prove myself to be of value to you. Nothing is ever enough. I'm done!"_

_Thorin went to grab Bilbo as the hobbit spun on his heel to walk away. Bilbo shrugged off his hand. "Fuck **off** , Thorin!"_

_Thorin watched Bilbo stalk over (without a look back) to liberate more dwarves from their barrels._

Thorin warmed at the memory. There were precious few dwarves who would dare to speak to him that way, much less a halfling. Bilbo's ferocity lit a fire within Thorin that he did not expect. He had no idea Bilbo had that sort of passion in him. He was not particularly drawn to Bilbo before this afternoon; now, he found himself unable to think of anything else. 

Thorin knew Bilbo had been avoiding him through dinner, having escaped to the pub soon after with Fili and Kili. Not out of embarrassment either, Thorin mused. The couple of times Thorin managed to make eye contact with him, Bilbo's look back was dark and defiant. Bilbo standing his ground only increased Thorin's desire. Although he was attracted to Bilbo's new backbone, it was going to be counterproductive if Bilbo stayed angry at him. Thorin realized he was going to have to smooth things over if he wanted to pursue him. 

Thorin was still sitting up when Bilbo came home from the pub with the lads. Fili and Kili were too drunk to linger and staggered off to bed without heeding Thorin at all. Bilbo started in to the common room to enjoy the fire but turned to go the moment he noticed Thorin.

Thorin stood and crossed the room quickly. "Bilbo, wait!"

Bilbo kept walking. "I have nothing to say to you. I told you I was done." 

Thorin spun Bilbo around, gripping both his biceps. Bilbo's eyes were locked on Thorin's, nothing short of furious. Thorin felt a surge of attraction. He could not help himself and kissed him. Bilbo pulled back and slapped his face. Twice. 

Thorin growled in hot approval and went in for another kiss, forcing his tongue into Bilbo's mouth. His blood was burning with incredible desire for his fierce burglar. 

Bilbo twisted in Thorin's grasp and elbowed him hard in the stomach. Sputtering, Thorin released him from his hold.

"How _dare _you put your hands on me?" Bilbo demanded. "If you think you can treat me the way you have and expect me to welcome your tongue in my mouth, you are sorely mistaken. I'm going to bed and you can just sod off!"__

__Thorin watched as Bilbo's feet disappeared up the stairs. He could still feel the sting of Bilbo's palm on his face and a dull ache of his elbow in his gut. Thorin smiled. Mercy, how he _wanted_ that hobbit. He was going to find a way to charm him if it was the last thing he did._ _


End file.
